A Fox At War
by PlatinumPlayer
Summary: AU: The great ninja war never ended. Naruko, the villages weakest genin has been beaten down into nothing. To survive in a world without sympathy she must build herself back up by overcome many trials and remember the spirited girl she once was. weak!naruko [Possible Yuri later]
1. The Test (Part One)

A Fox at War

The great ninja war never ended. Naruko, the villages weakest genin has been beaten down into nothing. To survive in a world without sympathy she must build herself back up by overcome many trials and remember the spirited girl she once was. weak!naruko Possible Yuri.

Chapter 1: The Test (Part One)

Entering her apartment Naruko fell back against the doorframe, eyes hollow and vacant staring down at her feet in resignation. She should have know it would not be so easy, should have known they would find a way to screw her in the end. She looked up, head turned towards the ceiling as if staring off into the sky asking a far distant something 'why?'. There would be no answer, there never was. It was just another 'thing', something she had to take in stride and accept because refusing to accept could only lead her to one place... and she didn't much care for dyeing just yet.

"Stop complaining... just deal with it... like always." She breathed scolding herself and it gave her the will she needed to get past the torment in her mind.

Pushing off the door she entered deeper into her apartment, a rundown simple one room apartment. It was ill kept by the landlord, but it was warm and dry inside hosting a compact kitchen and dining table, her bed, a closet bathroom, and a few shelves that remained mostly bare except for an odd item or two she had collected thought her childhood.

She had planned to eat when she got home, but her feet with a mind of their own carried her across the floor to her bed where she fell into its comforting embrace and contorted into a fetal position. It was a warm here bathing under the glow of the sun shining in through the large window beside her bed.

Laying there as she was curled among her blanket she appeared a child hiding from the world, from some nameless boogeyman. It was not entirely untrue... sometimes she did wish to hide, to run away from the world and shamelessly she would admit there were worse places to do it then in her own bed. Right now though, she only angst that her blankets could not truly shield her from the world. She could really use that kind of protection today.

"Another test..." She mourned. Having only just graduating the academy, she had thought she had achieved something. Her, dead-last most-likely-to-die-her-first-mission not-good-at-anything nameless-Naruko, had graduated and there was no one who could say different.. Not unless their name was Kakashi, her new genin team leader.

Out of the blue on the first meeting of team seven Kakashi nonchalantly declared an additional test for the team to truly determined if they were ready to be genin. Anger boiled up at that, but quickly died away. If anyone in the village had such a right Kakashi had surly earned it... Kakashi the copy-cat ninja with a reputation that could rival many or the pure blooded Uchiha elite.

Still it felt so unfair... it was difficult enough to pass the academy graduation exam and now here she was faced with a new unknown challenge, one that threatened to send her back to that hell known as the academy. For some the academy was paradise, but for her... well she had made the mistake of challenging the system and there was nothing a high handed clan member hated more than an upstart nameless.

She was given a choice when she was a child, starve on the streets like the rest of the war orphans, or enlist into the ninja academy to become cannon fodder for the endless ninja war. Star struck and naive Naruko happily became a ninja with childish dreams of showing the clans they were nothing special... how could she have been so foolish.

In her early years at the academy she approached everyone who thought they were her better with hostility and bravado, keen on proving otherwise. As it so happened, it often resulted in visits to the infirmary, but only for her. Clan members were so strong, so talented, bolstered by years of experience and expert training before they had ever entered the academy. To imagine she had ever thought herself their equal... she never had a chance, not even a little one, and they saw fit to remind her of that each and every day.

Life in the academy became nothing but a live battlefield for her then, only avoided by her ability to remain unnoticed, to avoid the ire of her betters, and to remain docile and humble even in the face of prejudice and cruelty. Oh how they liked to see her docile and humble... the bastards... but it only worked part of the time. There was always someone with something to prove, someone with a chip on their shoulder and a nameless like her, someone without a clan, was a good a target as any. After all no one cared about the nameless, if you were not in a clan... you were simply trash to be stepped on.

"Was it because of me?" She wondered as her thoughts returned to team seven's meeting. It was not a stretch considering the incomprehensible unknown mind boggling reason that lead anyone to assigning her to a team with an Uchiha and a medic nin. There was two types of ninja, the elite, and the cannon fodder, and by both scales she was neither... just simply trash. How it came about that she was placed on such an elite team, much less allowed to stand in their presence was a conundrum.

The great ninja war remained as strong today as it was when it first began, the various hidden villages painting a canvas of blood across nameless battlefields all at the command of the incompetent lords who held their leash. It was often singularly credited to the terrifying strength of the Uchiha clan that the hidden leaf still stood so strong and resolute. Within the village the Uchiha where seen as no less then royalty, praised and worshiped by the mass's as savors and protectors of the village.

Because of that it was easy to understand why the thought of her, the very worst ninja of her age group being, to be honoured with the right to fight alongside an Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha no less, was difficult to accept. Sasuke was gifted, even by Uchiha standards, and was currently the top ranked ninja of their age group. If that was not enough, then there was Sakura Haruno.

Sakura was a medic ninja, a very rare breed. She had the ability to heal the most grievous of injuries even under the pressure of live combat. It was almost a given she would be paired with Sasuke, though she was not ranked the highest as a combatant, her ability to preserve Sasuke's life should the worse come to pass made her a priceless asset to the team.

"But why me?" Naruko grit her teeth with the frustration of the mystery. She brought nothing to the team, not a thing. How could she stand side by side with the pair of them and even dream of saying she was part of their team. She was a liability, a weak link. There was no logical reason for her to be paired with them, she belonged on a minor team... but they had given her an elite one.

It was too much to think about, and far too stressful. With a dismissive grunt she rolled onto her back with an arm across her eyes, an action the bitterly taunted she was once again running away from her problems. She didn't care right now... she had to many problems so running away from a few was hardly an issue. Taking a deep breath she decided to think of things of a different nature, mainly her betterment at her lack of development.

It was obvious she was underdeveloped for her age of sixteen years with a body that was far too petite for the things she demanded of it. Perhaps it was bad nutrition, or just biology. She didn't know, but in comparison to the other girls her age she was definitely the runt of the litter. Though fairly athletic she lacked hardened muscles a taller fuller body could give her and so she was left physically weak in many situations. A trait that proved extremely painful in many of the academy's mandatory peer combat exams.

What frustrated her most or at least equally if she were to be a little vain, was her tomboyish appearance, something she was often criticized and bullied about. She had a cute face, smooth and round, but it lacked the sharp hard angles that made girls like Sakura and Ino stand out as beauties. With below average breasts and a depressing lack of feminine curves she had all the sex appeal of a preteen, or a very feminine boy, both were extremely very soar points to be sure.

It wasn't like she wanted sex appeal, she already had enough problems without having to deal with such a dangerous topic, she just wanted to feel like a girl sometime. Not the cute faced tomboy that everyone treated like a kid, but only when they went treating her like a punching bag instead. It was a little surprising to realize she truly could not decide which she considered worse. In a fight at least she could hit back, but being treated like a kid... how do you defend against that?

With a groan she burred her head into her pillow to push away her thoughts. If she was going to brood away the day in bed there were far better activates to focus her energy upon. So with a shameful sigh she slowly let a hand descend down her youthful body and dip between her thighs. As it disappeared beneath her clothing it drew the softest of breaths when finger tips met her innocence.

This was a paradise she had discovered some time ago, a comfort she could bring to herself. It gave her something she desperately lacked and even if it lasted for only the briefest of moments it would be enough. It had been more then a month since she had touched herself so intimately in this manner and her anticipation was expressed as longing upon her face, her teeth biting into her lower lip with expectation. She could do with a little comfort, if just a little, just enough to get her mind off things she no longer wanted to think about.

Long minutes passed as her breath grew deeper, a sheen of sweat building under the warm gaze of the sun who was the only witness to the lewdness of her innocent act. Her lips pouted distressed with pleasure as each breath became tighter and hoarser, continuing to escalate until finally her lung seized stiff in a sharp shuddered breath. She winced then, not meaning to have gone so far, but it was too late for regrets as her body gave soft reactive jerks to the passion that washed over her in powerful nerve tingling waves. When her body eventually stilled she drew her hand free letting it fall beside her coming to rest upon her pillow gleaming and sparkling with the incriminating evidence of her realized passion.

It was not much long after thought that a rebellious expression etched its way across her face. She had to stop committing this degusting act, it was something she told herself each and every time she did this. What could a fake moment of pleasure and comfort do to defend against the life of pain she lived? How much must she make herself regret with theses temptations, these teasing comforts that always ended in hollow regret. Wasn't she only hurting herself in the end? Perhaps... but no matter how many times she beat herself up over it, in the end she always ended up touching herself again.

A rather loud grumble from her stomach delivered the demands of her stomach for her to eat, she would not disappoint it. Pushing herself up in bed she tried her best to forget about afterglow that still warmed her and went about the rest of her day. Tomorrow would come whether she wanted it to or not... all she could do is prepare for it.

It was still dark when she awoke the next day. She didn't waste time in bed, the moment her eyes opened she slipped from it and went about her routine. Discarding her sleepwear she took a quick shower in her tiny bathroom. This was the only situation her small frame benefited her, it was a very small bathroom after all... It took only minutes to wash and returning to the room she dressed.

Her outfit was not the most practical wearing a breath-constricting black elastic bodysuit covered by both a baggy orange tunic and a pair of orange boyish shorts. Each had their sleeves and legs bound down by cloth wrappings to prevent lose material being a hindrance in battle. There was similar wrappings around her wrists and ankles under her ninja sandals and gloves. Like Kakashi she too preferred to conceal her identify behind a mask and pulled hers up to rest over her nose while the bangs of her long hair would conceal the rest without obstructing her vision, her forehead protector held them in place.

Twist her torso Naruko reached back behind her gripping the concealed hilt of a sword making sure it was easily accessible. The sheath was strapped bellow her baggy wide collared tunic concealing the blade in such a way so only the hilt was exposed peeking up out from the back of her collar. Anyone standing in front of her would have no knowledge of its existence and that would hopefully give her an advantage when she had need to draw it.

Leaving her apartment she looked up at the pitch black sky, but an hour or two would bring morning. She only hopped she would not be late to the test... it was on the other side of the village, but there was no telling when Kakashi would arrive. With weariness arriving early was part of the test she made as good a time as she could without drawing the ever watchful eye of the village sentries... ninja happy to haggle anyone they deem suspicious. Normally they would leave students alone, but now that she had a forehead protector all bets were off.

Arriving at Training Area Four without incident, she wasn't surprised to find Sakura and Sasuke already there. She joined them quietly offering a hopeful nod of greeting and as expected received nothing in return. To them she did not belong here and she would not be one to argue.

It was truly demoralizing to stand beside her team mates, to try and compare herself to them... so desperately wanting to measure up but falling so painfully short. A simple glance at them revealed a world of difference... both Sakura and Sasuke though in nearly casual clothing, were outfitted with brand new ninja tools, pouches, and scrolls. Their equipment was of the highest quality and never used. Naruko's on the other hand was used equipment of questionable quality... all she could afford on the pitiful stipend the academy gave its undesired students.

If the laughable condition of her worn and used kuna and tool pouches were not enough to make her a fool then the rest of the outfit did. Her outfit was bright and flashy, compared to Sakura and Sasuke who wore practical casual outfits, she felt she looked nothing short of a clown and now was beginning to bitterly regretting buy the outfit. She could only assume she appeared such an amateur in their eyes, if they even cared to let her fill them.

"Everyone here?" Kakashi suddenly spoke from behind, before moved around front. His sudden appearance had startled Naruko, she had been to distracted with her brooding to sensed his approach. No one made comment, but it was hard to believe no one had noticed. Wearing a disappointed expression Kakashi scratching the back of his head. "Here I was hoping at least one of you would be late..." His eyes lingered on Naruko as he spoke and she shrunk under his gaze, she just wanted to disappear...

"Well since everyone is here…" Kakashi rummaged around in his pocket. "I can tell you about the test." He pulled a pair of jingling bells free and they drew everyone's eyes while he attached them to his belt. "Your test is rather simple." He explained, and paused for a deep yawn, Sasuke did not seem to appreciate it "You see theses bells. If you steal one i will acknowledge you as a genin and allow you to pass. Don't steal one, and you won't pass. Simple, any questions?"

"There are only two bells." Sakura stated with some confusion.

"Was that a question?" Kakashi smiled, asking with a dry tone.

"Why are there only two bells?" Sakura asked properly, a little miffed and embarrassed she had to correct herself.

"Why in deed?" Kakashi questioned himself and taped his chin with a finger not intending to answer. The meaning wasn't hard to guess with only two bells only two of them could pass. "You have from sun up till sun set to steal them by any means necessary. I do suggest you work together, but then again... there are only two." Kakashi concluded before lazily pulling a book from his pouch and began to read. Sun was still a little while off and the three stood waiting.

"Will we work together?" Naruko questioned against her better judgement, turning to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Trash should know their place." Sasuke spoke venomously, never turning his eyes from Kakashi. Naruko bit her lip behind her mask and felt a cold chills tickle down her spine. She should have known better then to ask. Now Sasuke was probably annoyed with her, or worse, angry with her.

Sakura had heard the question, but like Sasuke her position on the matter was the same. She was by no means in the same category as Naruko and wasn't going to risk destroying her future to help her. Sakura glanced back at Naruko and gave her a determined glare which told her to stay out of the way. Naruko tried to ignore the feelings of alienation and abandoned, it was nothing new and had been fully expected, but that did little to make it hurt any less.

As sunrise finally came, so did the battle, Sasuke like a blur engaged Kakashi with such violence that it left Naruko momentarily paralyzed with shock. Kakashi was visibly surprised as well, but only for Sasuke's skill, but the experience gap between them was massive and Sasuke made little headway in breaking Kakashi's defence. Sakura dove in head first with ground shattering blows, and well thrown kuna.

It wasn't hard to see how far above their level Kakashi was and the final hopes of a miracle in Naruko's favour vanished from her mind. She felt like she wanted to cry at her inability and began to think simply standing off to the side observing the highly skilled battle was the best option for her.

The outcome was already decided and she wouldn't risk involving herself.. trying to step into such a maelstrom of violence would simply get her killed. As fate would have it, it was on that thought that Kakashi vanished from sight. Confused to where Kakashi had gone she felt and immediate uneasiness as both Sasuke and Sakura sharply turned in her direction.

"You know…" Kakashi spoke casually from just behind casing Naruko to startle and leap away defensively. He stood there twisting his pinkie finger in one ears before flicked the removed wax away. "This is a test, and I don't remember saying it was optional."

Fear stuck Naruko almost as hard as the merciless blow she barely absorbed with a cross block, the force of which sent her petite form soaring back through the air. She was able to recover and land on her feet but even that traction did little to slow her momentum. She needed control and franticly jabbed a kuna into the ground to anchor herself to recover her equilibrium. She had not expected the assault to end there and to her misfortune she had been right.

With no time, or ability, to defend herself, Kakashi materialized behind landing a bone numbing kick to her side tossing her violently like a ragdoll bouncing and skidding across the field. The impact was so strong she had blacked out for the duration of her tumble coming to moments after coming to rest and she struggled to climb to her feet out of panic alone. Her clumsy movements were a clear signs of the damage that was inflicted. She wasn't even able to stand before she doubled over pulling her mask down allowing blood to be choked free courtesy of a split lip and gashed inner cheek.

"Mmm you don't seem to understand do you?" Kakashi asked with mocking disappointment alerting Naruko she was still in grave danger. She looked up with terror and panic in her eyes at Kakashi who crouched so casually before her, well within reach. She expected another attack, prepared herself for the pain, but nothing came as Kakashi lifted his book to read idly, further mocking her by so very slowly turned a page.

It angered and humiliated her to stare up at him with her body trembling, addled with fear and panic. The bells, they were right there, so close, well within reach and he was taunting her with them, daring her to reach out and grab them. She couldn't, she couldn't do it in fear he would hurt her again. Whatever he planned she didn't want it, she just wanted to stand at the side and let the other two more deserving ninjas pass. Why was he forcing this on her.

"If you don't try to take one soon I'm really going to get angry with you. After all it's really troublesome to test you guys. If your refuse to follow the rules… Well that's just not nice of you." Kakashi lowered his book enough to let his one exposed eye peer down at her coldly. Naruko's blood ran cold and she didn't hesitate another second, she would be hurt ether way, but at least one way she would be spare her sensei's anger.

Shooting her arm out she was shocked to feel her fingers graze a bell and even made it jingle. She would have griped it in a fist as hope filled her, but Kakashi's free hand intercepted her arm and deflected it carelessly. "That's more like it." He spoke mildly and with a simple twist of his wrist on her arm an audible snap echoed clear across the field. She screamed, sharp and raw as agony ran through her veins, he had broken her arm so easily and her cries continued even as Kakashi leapt away to avoid Sasuke suddenly renewed attack.

She watched the two vanish into the dense forest as she remained where she was cradling her arm. The pain crippled her, but it wasn't the first time this had happened and she knew welcoming numbness would wash over it soon enough... she needed only catch her breath. Her teary eyes turned to movement just in time to catch Sakura's uncaring glance as she too disappeared into the forest leaving Naruko behind without medical care which she could have easily provided.

Naruko tried to ignore her feelings once again, laboring to control her ragged near sobbing breathing. She couldn't stay here, if she did and Kakashi returned to find her he would do far worse then just break her arm. Her fear gave her the strength grit her teeth and force herself to stand on shaky legs. Trying to win might break her but not trying would surely kill her.


	2. The Test (Part Two)

A fox at war:

Chapter 2:The Test (Part Two)

Half the day passed with only a few minor encounters with Kakashi. Thankfully it seemed he was satisfied that his point had been made and hadn't shown any more brutal hostility towards her in their exchanges. It didn't keep him from knocking her around and bruising her up however. The last time she crossed paths with him was no more then half an hour ago and he still had both bells which surprised her that Sasuke had not yet acquired his. It was just a testament to Kakashi's strength and experience that even a genius Uchiha was having such a difficult time against him.

"Nnnn!" Naruko whimpered as she pulled a bandage tight with her teeth. She had wrapped her broken arm in a sling and bandaged it to her chest under her shirt protectively to keep it form interfering in battle. It had come lose in the last exchange with Kakashi so she was making sure tighten it more this time and prevent the same mistake.

The injury was beginning to wear on her giving her a shortness of breath and a throbbing headache. If Sakura had taken the time to heal her she would be in a far better condition, but she didn't blame her. Leaving her to deal with the injury on her own gave Sakura an advantage when it came to stealing her bell. There was also the possibility Sakura simply believed Naruko's position in the village was so low it was not worth the effort to heal her. What ever it might have been she had to deal with the situation as best she could.

Right now she sat upon a branch high in a tree with her back to the trunk and legs spread on either side of the branch dangling free. She sweat and panted, attempting to gather energy while resting her eyes and listening intently to the forest around her. She could not trust her eyes right now as Kakashi pointed out with a particularly gruesome and terrifying genjutsu. It had been a nightmare, while the horror of it passed quickly it still left a fear inside her that she might fall victim to it again.

Suddenly the ruffle of cloth in a strong wind alerted her and she sharply glanced up to her left to find Sasuke standing upon a branch no more then a meter away. He stood stoically looking out over the forest and Naruko wondered how long he had been there. Even now she could not sense or smell him, he was masking everything. Only the unusually strong wind that caused his shirt to flap slightly alerted her that he was there. She bit her lip behind her mask and glanced away. There was no reason for her to speak with him he probably didn't even acknowledge her existence. Likely he was only there to take advantage of the view the location gave, it had nothing to do with her…

"That sword. Is it just for show?" Sasuke demanded causing her heart to skip a beat. He was actually speaking to her… It was almost too much to understand, could this be another genjutsu? No… it couldn't have been. Naruko shook her head in answer, not trusting her voice. "Then come." He ordered and leapt away instantly and Naruko had to scramble to give chase before she lost him. He was as fast and swift as she expected and her own speed was hampered by injury and fatigue.

She watched Sasuke's back several meters ahead of her in wide eyed wonderment. What had change, why was he accepting her… Was he acknowledging her? A Uchiha… why… why would he do that. He asked about her sword did that mean he intended her to fight beside him… no that was ridicules but she could think of no other reason.

Leap after leap from tree, ground, and rock she followed panting lightly as her forehead beaded with sweat all the while wondering for the truth of the matter. Their travel continued for a time stopping and continuing randomly and Naruko concluded Sasuke was tracking Kakashi. Finally they came to a complete stop just before a clearing where Kakashi sat on a lone stone near the center idly reading his book oblivious to anything else. Turning to Sasuke she looked up at him in question and he answered with a common gesture from his hand to attack.

Naruko had no choice; this was a chance to prove herself, something she was very rarely given so there was no hesitation as she obeyed. She burst from the tree branches loudly leaves flying all around as she landed and sprinted for Kakashi at her full potential and gripped her sword pulling it free just as she reached him, slashing sharply to cleave him in two.

As she predicted he had carelessly leapt into the air from the rock avoiding the attack all together. He regarded her with boredom and made a show of turning the page in his book after he landed. No… she wasn't going to be humiliated here… she had a Uchiha watching her… she couldn't fail here!

Fuelled by blind determination she lunged forward slashing skillfully at Kakashi who effortlessly evaded and dodge. She knew he was faster, knew he was stronger, but she was the one with the weapon so she had to have an advantage. Don't let him evade the way he likes, don't let him dodge where he wants, control him, guide him… She disciplined herself as each of her attacks became more refined and controlled, aimed to make Kakashi turn and dodge specifically to slowly open his guard and allow her a chance to connect with a real attack.

However unlikely its chances of happen might have been, fate was certain to assure her it was not meant to be as a wall of flame suddenly burst from the forest edge where she had lead Kakashi to in their violent dance. Time stilled for her as she and Kakashi's eyes glanced towards the inferno seeing it slowly expand engulfing the air and promising to envelope them both to leave nothing but charred ash.

'So… that was why…' Naruko felt a pang of anguish fill her chest as her eyes hooded at the sight of it. She was simply bait… a pawn to distract Kakashi and be sacrifice for the surprise attack. She wanted to cry and felt truly defeated and broken. Time was at a stand still as her eyes looked back up to Kakashi who was slightly crouched preparing to escape to safety out of harms way, his expression exasperated and uncaring.

'No… no!' Her eyes blazed with anger and hatred, she would not be scarified in vain. Before she could fully understand her thought time remained slowed as her hand shot out like lightning and fisted in Kakashi's vest holding him there. His eyes widened in true surprise as she glared up at him. She had no hope to dodge the fire and now neither did he. 'Sasuke… will you be pleased?' She wondered bitterly, but knew the only emotion he held for her was the same he held for any other tool he concealed… nothing.

Time resumed at full speed and the wall of flame swallowed her and Kakashi who she restrained with her grip that never loosened. The flame seared across her skin and body leaving nothing but ruin and unimaginable agony behind. It took all her will power to keep her mouth shut from screaming or inhaling so it would not invade her lungs and char them to dust.

The flame's vanished quicker then she had expected, but even then it had felt like an eternity. Feeling empty and hollow she fell limply to her knees with her hand still entangled in Kakashi's vest. She looked up opening her eyes just in time to watch Kakashi's surprised form burst into vapour revealing a burning and charred log that clattered to the scorched ground. It was all in vain, why did it have to be this way? Her question went unanswered as Sasuke burst from the forest and bolted past not sparing a glance as he vanished into the opposite side of the clearing, presumable chasing the real Kakashi.

She hurt… she hurt so bad, both emotionally and physically. Without the will to even cry she fell limply forward as tears silently streamed down her cheeks. Her body was covered with burns of every degree and her cloths, the ones she had saved up for so long, utterly destroyed. She could tell she would survive, Sasuke realizing Kakashi had body switched immediately stopped his attack… if only to save his chakra.

Somehow it made her feel even worse to realize that saving his chakra would have been the only reason he would have halted the attack. It was well know Sasuke's dislike for the lower houses and she was positive had Sasuke not needed his chakra for the test he would have happily rid the village of her.

A crunch of boots on the crisped grass drew her eye and her mind away from her thoughts, it was Sakura standing over her wearing an expression of horror and disbelief. She simply stared up unspeaking at Sakura before her eyes unfocused as her mind plunged into darkness, she welcomed it happily as she passed out.

As she welcomed the darkness, it welcomed her and she found herself floating in a vast expanse of nothingness. No, not nothingness but emptiness. She could feel on the edge of her senses she was not alone but it was beyond her reach, beyond her sight. There was a rushing in her ears like water or wind and she felt weightless as if floating in a stream, her mind was to unfocused to make sense of it all.

Wait what was that? A voice? It was telling her something, whispering, but she couldn't make it out. If she listened closely maybe she could hear it. Open… Open your eyes... Was that what she was hearing? But how could she open her eyes, they where already open and all she saw was nothing, she didn't understand. Her frustration clouded her mind further and soon the emptiness became unclear until it too vanished.

Warm… she felt warm… why was that? Was it because she had been nearly burnt alive? The feeling spread throughout her and she felt comfort, her pain was still there but it was no longer so urgent. Her eyes fluttered struggling to open as reality rushed back into her but more noticeably the pain. With a hoarse gasp her body reacted instinctively as it tensed and arched reacting to the burns all over her body. But her back did not leave the ground more then a moment before a pair of hands forced her down.

"Don't move!" Sakura demanded sharply pinning her down with as the blue glow of chakra flowing into her

"What… are you?" Naruko asked weakly catching her breath looking up at Sakura with hooded exhausted eyes. She could see past Sakura's sweat coated face to the sky that was starting to dim. It was almost dusk.

"Saving your life." Sakura spoke tightly and grit her teeth. Naruko could see confusion and betrayal in Sakura's eyes and for a moment she almost though Sakura cared about her well being… No, Naruko didn't need but a moment to comprehend the true reason behind the expression.

Sakura was probably thinking the same thing might happen to her if it was convenient for the mission and the thought of her beloved Sasuke harming her hurt. It was either that or she was worried Sasuke would get in trouble for hurting a team member so badly and was trying to cover up the evidence. Those reasons were both far more likely then her actually caring…

"I won't die so easily…" Naruko protested and raised her unbroken arm to push Sakura's hands away. She didn't need her help, she didn't want it. It only vexed her she didn't wake hours earlier to stop her then, as it appeared most of the serious wounds where gone. She didn't want to feel she owed her anything she could manage on her own like she had always done…

"I told you not to move!" Sakura snapped and slapped her protesting arm away painfully. Sakura had not been gentle and it left Naruko's arm stinging sharply filling her with terror at Sakura's raw emotional voice. She was so stunned she could only stare up with fearful wide eyes as Sakura pressed her hands back down over her naked chest renewing treatment.

What was left of her body suit had been torn open to administer treatment which left not just her chest but most of her body exposed to the dimming light. She didn't dare provoke Sakura a second time and obeyed passively accepting the warmth that flowed into her.

Why was Sakura so violently insistent on healing her now that her condition was stable? She appeared very exhausted, the healing must not be easy on her yet she refused to stop. If she continued wasting her energy how was she suppose to capture a bell, there couldn't be more then an hour or two left before Kakashi called the test finished.

Sakura didn't speak again so Naruko lay there staring up at both the sky and Sakura's distraught and sometimes angry expressions. Whatever she was thinking didn't sit well with her and she didn't give any hints to the topic. By the time she felt fully healed except for a few aches and pains Sakura looked ready to collapse. Even exhausted to such an extent Sakura simply whipped her brow of sweat then stood to catch a second wind.

"Thank you." Naruko spoke quietly hoping Sakura's emotions had stabilized. Sakura gave a sharp nod and Naruko was happy it was left at that.

"I'm going on ahead." Sakura informed and ran off perhaps a last ditch effort to find Kakashi and Sasuke and capture a bell. Naruko stayed where she was looking down at her burnt torn and ruined outfit. There was little left that was salvageable so she tore her shirt off completely along with the body suit.

Her cloth wraps somehow survived the fire so she used them to bind her breasts and made a makeshift fundoshi with a patch of un-burnt cloth and the rest of her bandages. Over all the outfit was a complete loss and again she felt a pang of regret. She didn't brood long, her weapons and holsters were fairly undamaged and meant she could still fight. Deciding to trust Sakura's direction she followed and hoped she would find the others.

Half an hour later found her back at the start of the test in the clearing of training area four. She crouched on a tree branch concealing her presences as she observed Sasuke and Kakashi competing in a staring contest. Sakura was there as well behind Kakashi kuna drawn in a defensive posture. It appeared the two bells still remained on his belt which meant no one had passed the test yet and there was no time left…

There must be something she could do. She couldn't be certain but she assumed she was still undetected to Kakashi, if that where the case a surprise attack was possible. She was not very skilled at this sort of thing but she slowly and silently pulled kuna and ninja stars from her pouch pocket. This attack would cost her a lot in supplies… but if this were a real mission she wouldn't hesitate to expend them.

Taking a deep breath she attacked throwing the ninja stars directly to her side. They spun and arced though the air exploding from the dense forest into the battle field. They were like boomerangs seeking out Kakashi, timed so he could easily leaned to the sides to avoid them in turn.

They where only the distraction and testing to see if he had known she was there, he did. Next where the kunas she threw six all together purposely aimed for Kakashi's vitals knowing he would humiliate her by dodging again. The first five also decoys. The last he simply caught between to fingers and looked annoyed over to the forest as if reprimanding her for her careless waste of tools on a futile assault.

It was in that line of sight he noticed the explosive note that was igniting on the kuna he held. She had timed it to explode the moment it reached him; clearly she had miscalculated as he was able to toss it and leap back in time not to be hindered by the explosion. It created an opening that Sasuke had been waiting for and in a flash he bolted past Kakashi, the bells cut from his belt and spun free in the air. Sasuke's hand circled around them in victory as he turned to Kakashi who looked exasperated.

"Well, this is a little embarrassing I must admit." Kakashi sighed and looked over at Sasuke who held the bells. Naruko exited her concealment and walked into the opening to hear and observe what was to happen now. Sakura lowered her guard and moved towards Sasuke as everyone focused on Kakashi. "I never expected you guys to actually steal them."

"But wasn't that the test?" Sakura demanded, only to cry out as as Sasuke held out his hand and crushed the bells before dropping them broken the ground. "Sasuke?"

"Ah so you figured it out. I suspected you would." Kakashi smirked behind his mask regarding Sasuke with amusement.

"He was testing to see if we were willing to kill him for the bells. Not if we could actually steal them." Sasuke explained in monotone.

"ahh, Uchiha." Kakashi rubbed the back of his hair. "Its so hard hiding things from you guys. You're Correct."

"I don't understand… did we pass?" Sakura questioned confused.

"Well…" Kakashi glanced over Sasuke, then Sakura, then finally Naruko. "Besides Sasuke neither of you two really tried to kill me. But… you know…" His eyes sat heavily on Naruko a moment. "I guess I can count that ambush in the meadow as an attempt on my life. I might have been in a pinch had that really been me in the fire. Two out of three I suppose I have to let you pass."

"Are we finished with your games then?" Sasuke questioned.

"Aye, take a week to rest, get to know each other, train. Whatever you want. In one week from today meet at the academy for assignment of your first mission." Kakashi informed then began to walk from the training area. "Oh yes, and Sasuke." He glanced back over his shoulder at him. "Try not to kill your team mates next time if you could?"

Sasuke didn't glorify the question with a response and turned and left in his own direction giving her teammates a cold shoulder of indifference. Naruko glanced at them as they left and decided she really wanted to go home and sleep. Sakura might have done most of the work in healing her but her body was exhausted. She was too tired to even realize she had despite all odds passed the test. Maybe tomorrow she would feel some small warmth of pride but right now all she felt was defeated.

"Heading home?" Sakura stopped her with a hand on her shoulder which surprised her. She answered with a small nod. Sakura looked torn to what she wanted to ask but she found the resolve and looked Naruko hard in the eye. "Why did you do that earlier? Why didn't you try and escape Sasuke's jutsu?"

"Why should I have?" Naruko questioned. "If I kept Kakashi there then we would have won."

"But you almost died!" Sakura snapped sharply and her concern was alien. Whatever was going on with Sakura it wasn't at all like her normal self, not the Sakura Naruko knew from the academy. Naruko quickly shrugged off Sakura's hand and began to walk away.

"So what? If sacrificing myself would help complete a mission then I have no right to refuse it. You're a ninja to so you know that, why are you making a big deal out of this?" Naruko questioned spitefully and it stunned Sakura. Sakura didn't attempt to stop her and let her leave without further conversation.

Naruko was able to return home without hassle despite the attention and stares she received from her battle worn scantly clad appearance. Upon entering her apartment she striped naked and moved directly to her bathroom to wash. Each moment she stood under the shower she felt weaker but she refused to go to bed with the days sweat, grime, and ash coating her. She sponged herself clean in silence with only the steady hum of the showerhead and the muffled shouts of an arguing couple several rooms down filling the air. Finished she moved to her bed, slipped into her night ware, and collapsed limply. She was asleep before she could even pull the covers over her body.


	3. Attention Unexpected

A Fox at War:

Chapter 3: Attention Unexpected

Morning came and so did a sharp knock at her door. She ignored both as she curled up in bed in a fetal position cover covering her ears. The only visitors that ever knocked where people selling things or people who where lost. She wanted to deal with neither and ignored it as the knock came two more times. It was when she heard the sounds of her door open she immediately remembered forgetting to lock it. Ready to fend of the intruder violently she was about to roll from her bed and attack till she was halted by the intruders voice.

"Naruko? Hello?" Sakura called but did not need to look hard to spot Naruko bathed in sunlight. She wore panties and a short cut lose t shirt, body curled up snuggling her blank to her chest and between her thighs, her back exposed to Sakura.

Naruko didn't answer but glanced over her shoulder to see it was really her, it was. She turned back to her blanket and buried her head in them ignoring her. She didn't really care why she was here but was sure Sakura would be enlightening her at any moment. Un expectantly Sakura remained quiet and Naruko was forced to glance back at her to see why. Sakura was looking around her room in an expression of concern or dismay. Naruko was amused by the sight, what did she expect stuffed animals and silk sheets? She was a nobody after all, why would she have anything more then a roof over her head.

"I brought you some things." Sakura finally spoke and placed a large bag on the kitchen table. It was enough incentive to cause Naruko to abandon her bed and stand moving towards Sakura. Sakura was taller then her by half a heads height, further proof at how underdeveloped Naruto was. She glanced at the bag curiously and was about to question its contents but Sakura turned it around and began to pull items free.

"I didn't think your outfit would be useful anymore so I bought you another one. This one if from a proper ninja tailor so it will be far more durable." Sakura explained and unfolded it, it was an exact match to the one she had lost the day before. Naruko was confused and it showed on her face as she asked.

"Why?"

"If you hadn't passed then I wouldn't have either." Sakura spoke softly.

"That doesn't explain why you bought me this." Naruko demanded her expression turning hostile. What was Sakura playing at… Sakura didn't answer further and laid the outfit on the table pulling free some general supplied. Brand new kuna and throwing stars, a few packages of explosive notes which alone must have cost as much as the outfit. It was starting to get to her… with each item Sakura pulled free anger and furry welled up inside her.

Sakura's family was well to do… it must have been so easy to simply go out shopping without a care and acquire all those things. But for her it had taken so long… years even to buy her own supplies and here she was being offered them like it was a some trivial matter. It became too much and she surprised Sakura gripping her shirt and forced her hard back against the wall pinning her there. Sakura had stumbled back and tripped so she had slid down to eye level with Naruko.

"Why!?" Naruko demanded as she held Sakura who was frightened and shocked.

"Do I need a reason?" Sakura snapped back angrily in defence. "We are team mates now! If we can't help each other now, how can we help each other in battle?" Naruko was so angered by her words that she pulled a fist back to strike Sakura who reacted defensively by covering her face with her arms.

Naruko breathed rapidly in fury and wanted to scream why now only because they were teammates, why not before when she really needed the help or a friend. But she could not bring herself to, nor could she attack Sakura even if she had hurt her so much with her careless words. Angry she pushed Sakura one last time against the wall and stepped away from her giving her space.

"Whatever…" Naruko hissed darkly not looked directly at Sakura nor the items she had bought her. Sakura recovered slowly from the instant hostility and soon shrugged it off as if it had never happened.

"I hope I got your size right, it was the smallest outfit they sold." Sakura explained and lifted it up to measure it against Naruko's body. Naruko glanced at it over her shoulder then looked away rebelliously.

"It will fit." She admitted feeling no small amount of shame for admitting to herself she truly wanted it.

"Good. The other things here are just basic supplied." Sakura laid the outfit down again then arranged the ninja tools on the table. "I don't know how many you lost or where damaged yesterday… I just had some spares so I thought you might want them." Naruko didn't comment and was lost to why Sakura was suddenly treating her so friendly. It was bothered her enough to actually ask.

"Why are you suddenly so friendly with me?" Naruko questioned softly.

"We are team mates." Sakura replied quickly with the same excuse but Naruko would hear none of it.

"That makes no difference, we where team mates the moment we graduated. Why now after Kakashi's test are you so interested in my well being?" Naruko turned back staring Sakura hard in the eyes refusing to let her escape the question. Sakura's first expression was panic then confusion, then shame. She looked as if she had just betrayed someone but answered.

"I know being a ninja means willing to make sacrifices… but I never thought someone would just throw away their life like that. Yesterday you simply stood there ready to die! Why? Sasuke was wrong to do what he did but you don't even care!" Sakura complained emotionally. Naruko grit her teeth, Sakura must have been sheltered pretty well by her family.

"I care!" Naruko snapped angrily. "But what can I do? I'm weak and unskilled with no linage or clan. He is an Uchiha, he will live to win countless battles while I am just cannon fodder. My life expectancy is only three missions do you really think it matters how I die? Sasuke knows this as well. Instead of simply abandoning me he made use of me and nearly took a victory. I could never have done anything like that on my own, I may not have liked it but because of Sasuke's actions I might have proven a real asset to the village. It's not the matter of when I die but how I die. If I can die aiding the village it's a far better death then simply having my throat slit silently on a battlefield from an ambush I never saw coming." Naruko looked back at Sakura to see if her point had been made but she was greeted with a harsh slap she had not expected. It had been so strong it had knocked her small frame sideways and onto the floor. Naruko griped cheek which stung sharp and dull.

"You really believe what you're saying?" Sakura questioned emotionally but it was rhetorical. Her anger stemmed from the fact Naruko held no self worth or value for her life. She stared down at Naruko flushed with emotion but finally she turned her chin up and said nothing, giving Naruko a look of disgust and turned leaving her apartment slamming the door behind her.

Naruko decided to simply lay there on the floor and cradle her cheek till it numbed. She didn't care what Sakura thought of her, she had no reason to care what a spoiled princess of a well to do family had to say. She would soon learn how cruel reality was for herself when their missions began, maybe then she would see why the best Naruko could hope for was to be used as opposed to simply discarded.

She didn't lay there very long before the oppressive atmosphere of her apartment got to her and motivated her to towards action. She stood, striped and washed before dressing in her new outfit with ideas of training to clear her mind. It was like the original but the materials where far more durable specially the body suit. The bodysuit was much thick other and promised decent protection. It had the unfortunate side effect of gripping intimate parts of her body so snugly that it caused distractions she didn't want, but she would learn to ignore.

Dressing didn't take long and she even restocked her thigh and arm holster with kuna, stars, and explosive notes. Her sword again the last item she equipped slid under her shirt concealed with only the handle poke up though her collar. Mask and headband in place she left her apartment and locked the door.

She had not eaten for a day and a half and she was disheartened to admit such occurrences happened far too often. She sometimes starved herself so she could save more of her allowance for ninja related gear and items. But today she decided she would head into the market district and find some place to eat at. There was the chance she would regret it if Sakura demanded her purchased items back but she would deal with that situation if it came. Right now she wanted to treat herself to recover from the depressing events of the test.

The market district was expectantly crowded with all sorts of people from ninja to commoner to noble. Here everyone was equal if only out of necessity if every commoner was forced to lower their head and bow to their betters here there would be no chance to conduct business.

Her phobia for people was beginning to rise as for the third time someone roughly brushed past or bumped into her. She wilfully tried to ignore it but she was beginning a cold sweat and glanced back and forth in hopes of a clear path to lead to escape from the crowd. She really wasn't good around them; it made it harder to breath. She never knew if any of them would recognize her as a commoner and amuse themselves with berating or even physically assaulting her. They where silly thoughts to have here but in the academy they had been cautions to live by.

Finally she managed to work her way out of the crowd without another collision and slipped into a restaurant. It was lively but small and appeared to have plenty of vacancies. She took a seat in one of the booths after discovering there where no smaller arrangements for single parties. A waitress appeared and placed a menu before her and asked about drinks. She ordered a water and reviewed what the restaurant offered on its menu. To her dismay it was more pricey then she expected but not so much so that she would leave. There where so many things to choice from and it was hard to decided but as the waitress returned and questioned her she pointed out randomly one of the things that peeked her interest.

"They let trash in here now do they?" Sasuke questioned as he appeared beside her. Naruko looked up sharply, why was he here. Sasuke stared at her a moment before slipping into the booth seat across from her. A quick glance around revealed the restaurant had suddenly become crowded and her booth was the only one with any seating left. It was the only reason to why Sasuke would ever consider sitting near her but why would someone like him be eating in a place like this?

Naruko didn't reply to him and simply kept her eyes down and thoughts to herself. The waitress reappeared noting Sasuke's arrival and to Naruko's surprised asked if he wanted his usual and welcomed him back. Sasuke must be a regular here… she made a note of it but kept silent as Sasuke waved the waitress off dismissively with agreement to his normal order.

"Move." Sasuke commanded and Naruko was startled. She glanced up again to find a tall older boy standing beside her staring down at her. He wore the Uchiha symbol on his generic leaf ninja outfit. It was an outfit issued to the ANBU or secret police; whoever he was he was someone important. She was more then tempted to leave all together but the boy was to close for her to scoot out of the booth and she had no choice but to move deeper. He took her seat without a single word to her, she had never felt so trapped in her life. In the back of the booth between two Uchiha…

"Sasuke why do you insist on meeting here?" The taller older boy asked with a deep voice.

"I like it here. Is there a problem with it Itachi?" Sasuke challenged coldly.

"No. not at all." Itachi replied indifferently then questioned again. "A woman of yours?" Naruko felt a flush fill her cheeks in embarrassment and humiliation, and no small part of flattery that she might be considered good enough to be with an Uchiha.

"Her?" Sasuke snorted and smirked. "You're kidding me right? Who would look twice at trash like her." She was forced to bite her lip as her warm fluttering feelings were crushed into painful shame.

"I see." Itachi replied and then picked up a cup of tea the waitress delivered to the table, along with a drink for Sasuke. Both must have been regulars from how much priority she was giving them. Itachi sipped at his tea and Sasuke left his drink sitting un touched. Naruko for an escape from the tension picked up her water and pulled down her mask enough to drink deeply.

"I hear you passed Kakashi's test." Itachi spoke suddenly. "I am surprised."

"Whys that?" Sasuke glared but looked unusually happy. Naruko could clearly see a bond between them but didn't know what it was. Where they good friends… siblings?

"Kakashi is notorious for being the rookie killer. You and your team are the first to pass his test in five years." Itachi explained. Sasuke didn't look surprised but Naruko did.

"Oh is that so?" Sasuke raised a brow. "I wondered why there where so many washouts at the academy."

"Mm." Itachi nodded. "But I am glad you passed. I had been worried. Some where starting to believe he failed students just for the sake of it. I am glad that wasn't the case."

"Worried about me?" Sasuke laughed and it was the first time in Naruko's memory that he had ever done so. "That's not like you brother."

"Really?" Itachi questioned, "You don't think I worry about my cute little brother? You wound me." Sasuke just smirked and Itachi returned a small smile. "So who is your companion here?" Itachi continued and glanced to the side at Naruko who was now like a deer caught in headlights. She gently set her glass down and pulled her mask up over mouth and nose for the small feeling of security it provided.

"A team mate." Sasuke informed "Naruko, she's nameless."

"Strange, I didn't think you enjoyed their company." Itachi looked away from Naruko to stare at his brother.

"Her being here is a coincidence nothing more." Sasuke explained. "Do you think we would share a booth otherwise?"

"No I suppose not." Itachi admitted indifferent to the matter. Naruko wanted to childishly announce she had been here first but such a comment to an elite would defiantly not be over looked. She remained silent and hoped the conversation would steer away from her. Itachi glanced back at her staring with an intensity that made her feel naked. She didn't know why he was staring and he wasn't offering and hints either.

"Don't tell me you have a thing for little girls." Sasuke laughed goading his brother noticing the stare himself. Naruko felt a sharp spike of anger at Sasuke, she was not a little girl.

"You never know." Itachi replied dryly in a teasing manner to his brother as he looked away Naruko Sasuke snorted again but Naruko felt she cheeks burn red with flattery, embarrassment, but mostly discomfort. There where so many serious problems that could be attached to those words, truthful or not. She hoped vainly they where the jest they appeared to be.

"Has your first mission been announced?" Itachi changed the subject.

"The details no, but we leave in a week. What about you, any new missions?" Sasuke replied.

"Yes, I leave tonight. I won't be back in time to see you off unfortunately."

"I'm not a little kid anymore." Sasuke spoke with an edge of hostility. Itachi just smiled softly and sipped his tea. It was about then their orders arrived, the waitress must have put a rush on them. She appeared and handed them out and made it clear she would be happy to rush over and attend them if they required anything more. The meal much to Naruko's happiness was spent in silence. When they finished the waitress arrived for the bill but Sasuke waved her off and told her to charge it to the house. It had included Naruko's meal as well so she quickly attempted to protest but was not given the opportunity. She hoped she wasn't indebted to Sasuke now because of it.

"I will take my leave." Itachi stood suddenly and slipped from the booth. He nodded to Sasuke and cast one last glance as Naruko before departing. Naruko seeing a chance for freedom began to scoot out of the booth as well but to her horror she was stopped as Sasuke spoke.

"Wait." Sasuke not only stopped her with his words but with his leg as he placed his foot on her bench between her and freedom. Naruko was instantly on high alert, panic welled up inside her. Did she offend him somehow… what did he want with her. Naruko looked up at him her eyes not meeting his but she didn't look away from him. "Tell me, what makes you so special?" Sasuke demanded with a sharp tone. Naruko was taken aback by the question. Special… her? It didn't make any sense what so ever. Why was he asking something so ridicules…

"I… I don't know what you mean." She stammered but Sasuke cut her off quickly.

"This is the second time someone stared at you like that. First Kakashi and now my brother, both are very well respected in the village so why would they concern themselves with you?"

"I... don't…" She was cut off again with a harsh tone, clearly he didn't want her to speak right now.

"They look at you as if they are expecting something but all I see is trash. So either you are hiding something or they are and I don't like it. So I will give you this one chance to tell me what it is. If you lie to me I promise you will regret it." Sasuke spoke low and dark his words dripping with so much hostility that Naruko felt physical ill.

What did she do to make him so angry at her. She fully believed in his threat and what terrified her was that even if she told the truth here, that she didn't know, that later he might consider it a lie and take action against her. She stammered and choked on her words as she spoke hastily.

"I… I have no idea what you mean…. I have never met ether of them before…. I am nobody…" She spoke and wanted to say more convincing words but none came to her. The only other thing she could think to do was to bow on her knees and proclaim herself worthless trash… and she would have done so willingly if Sasuke had not stood causing her to visibly flinch. He walked passed the table but her hope he was leaving vanished as he grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the back of the seat. His hand large enough to almost completely encircle her neck and crush it choking her.

"If I find out that was a lie, you will learn why the Uchiha name is so feared." Sasuke stared into her eyes with murderous intently and Naruko could only give a teary frantic nod. He held his grip for a moment longer before dismissively tossing her aside on the seat and left the restaurant. The other patrons had witnessed it and whispered amongst themselves but recognizing Sasuke as a Uchiha none dared to do more than that. Gathering her wits she rubbed her bruised neck and waited long enough to be certain Sasuke would be gone before she fled on her own.


End file.
